Goodbye King, Goodnight my Queen
by yume girl 91
Summary: After a battle when Ichigo lies comatose, his inner-Hollow decides to pay a little visit to his dear Queen.


'Kiiiiiiing?' the Hollow whispered from deep within the recesses of Ichigo's consciousness. Instead of receiving the snappish response he so expected, the Hollow frowned, receiving nothing. _Was he asleep_? 'Hey old man Zangetsu, what gives?' the Hollow strolled carefully into the topsy-turvy world of Ichigo's mindscape, the sword they both shared, scowled darkly at the unwelcome inhabitant, but chose to answer anyway. _It_ would find out eventually.

"Ichigo has been hurt. He lies in a comatose state, his spirit has fled his body."

The Hollow's eyebrows rose over cold black eyes with a single glimmer of yellow at the center, 'really?' that was news to him. The last he'd checked the King had _refused_ his help _predictably,_ in slaying a group of marauding Adjuchas. Had the King gotten seriously wounded in the pursuit of his own stupidity?

_Perhaps_, the Hollow mused thoughtfully, his senses picking up on the restless reiatsu of _the Queen_, pacing tiredly beside the fool's bedside. The King, the Hollow had no worry for, he was strong and stubborn not one to give in without a fight…_the Queen on the other hand_…_needed to be comforted_.

The Hollow smirked faintly and who better than to comfort her grieving then with a familiar _hateful_ face?

~~~*~~~

Rukia paced, stopping at the foot of his bed to glance back at his unconscious form. Hours had passed since Orihime had healed him and yet…he hadn't woken up. "Ichigo…" she said quietly, "Where are you?" His pulse still beat as his heart did, firmly in his chest. His body still carried warmth but it was almost as if…

"I'm right here."

…he wasn't there.

She spun around, startled. In the dusky half-lidded moon light of the sickle hanging in the sky outside, the illumination spilling across the bed and his half-risen form, kept his face in shadow. "Ichigo? Oh thank God," she sighed, "I was worried that you had d—"

"What?" he kept his voice soft, low so as not to scare her, "disappeared? Vanished? No. Never. Rukia," it felt strange forming her name with that mouth, "only ask me to and I'll never leave you." He sensed her shifting uncertainly in the gloom, his desire to glimpse her face with those eyes that weren't his, drew him from the bedcovers and close.

Closer to her.

A shaft of moonlight became snared in her large violet orbs, he stared down at her and she stared back, the distance between them not great but she didn't seem so unwilling to place a greater amount between her fast-racing heart and his slim muscular form.

"Oh Ichigo…you're such a fool."

He heard her soft amusement and grew annoyed.

"I know you'll always be there for me until that day that is."

Now he was confused, "what day?"

"Oh the day you'll find another woman, get married. Forget all about Soul society and me," Rukia had turned away from him, coldness growing between them. He stared at her petite form, one arm draped over the other as if protecting herself from the agreement she imagined to come.

"Why?" he crossed silently behind her, not daring to touch but so close he knew she could feel the faint heat still radiating from his body onto her back. "Why what?" she replied below a whisper. "Why would I forget you when you've always been the only one for me?"

He heard her breath catch then expel as a soft sigh blown from chapped lips, "you just don't understand…we're from—"

"Hush." He laid a finger against her lips, hushing her; he himself still marveling at the way the King's body reacted smoothly, perfectly to his every wish. Slowly he enfolded her, leaning into her, basking in the deliciously cool scent of frosted winter that was uniquely hers. "Rukia…" it was hard to control the overwhelming torpor of emotions her closeness induced. _How had the King done it? It was a wonder with the raging hormones of his youth…something hadn't happened already_.

She twisted a little in his grasp, "Ichigo? Is something…" the Hollow lowered the King's mouth, brushing the petite Shinigami's lips, her hands slid upward through his hair. He nipped her playfully, letting them slide slowly apart from one another. Her eyes were on him trusting him, loving him with all the innocence of a babe. _It would be easy_, the Hollow saw, _to take her with that body. Fill her, satisfy the King's wanton desire, oh yes it would be so easy_…

But…

"Ichigo?" she was trying to look into his face, searching for any sign of the passion they'd just shared. The Hollow tilted his head away from the shadowy moonlight, smiling faintly, "come on."

…he couldn't.

He took her by the hand, leading her gently to the bed. Scooting on first and then laying his arm against the pillow invitingly, "what're you waiting for? Get in! Unless you don't want to _sleep_ with me." He saw her blush at the imprecations he'd lightly hinted upon. It disappeared just as fast as she crawled beside him hurriedly, her tone haughty, "of course not, fool. We're _just friends _after all."

His arm curled around her, closing the cold gap between them, his chin settling on top of her head, "of course…'cause I love you more than a friend, midget." He felt a sharp elbow jab his lower region, but ignored it, pressing her closer to his body until her every curve was embedded against him. She didn't move away. In time her breathing became soft indicating sleep not faraway.

The Hollow heard her whispered, "goodnight."

Responding with one of his own, "goodnight…_my Queen_."

~~~*~~~

'I'll take you from him…someday…you'll be mine and mine alone.'

~Finis~

AN: creepie ;)

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach.

Please review. :)


End file.
